The Real TriWizard Tournament
by Terrace Lily
Summary: Two extraordinary Worlds. Two Extraordinary People. One switch. New lives. Two Heroes Combined. One Mission. Save The World and Survive.  After ANGEL and Pre-Goblet of Fire.
1. Animala Swan I

1Hey Peepz! I Love Chocolate Milk! Yea...umm...Oi! Any flames will be used to roast pillowcakes and PAPER! I love paper..(:

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride by James Patterson or Harry Potter by the lovely J.K Rowling Read on or I shall joust you all!

Jeb Batchelder had stood by as he watched his daughter, his only daughter, start to break. Day by day, she was becoming more lifeless and yet, Jeb couldn't blame her.

First, her Best Friend and possible true love, had left her with only a letter. A letter confessing how in love he was with her, but a letter is a letter and it is most definitely not her Best friend. And so, he left her, Heartbroken and lonely without him. Then she found out, that he had replaced her, though he claims it wasn't replacement, with her on her own Clone! The nerve...

A few weeks later, the youngest member of the Flock, the one Max was the mother figure too, was now, dead. The little girl, the youngest, with bouncy blonde curls and the clear blue eyes of innocence (though she was anything but innocent) who was seven years old, was gone. Gone from the world. Gone from the evil of Itex and the battles. Gone. Just gone. The little girl, Angel, had sacrificed herself to help defeat a group trying, and succeeding so far, to take over the world. It helped some people escape the spell of the Doomsday group. But she was dead and Max, it seems, has gone with her.

Angel didn't leave just Max behind, Oh no, She left her blood related brother. The only real siblings of the flock.

The little trooper, Gazzy, was beyond depressed. He blames himself for her death. No matter how hard, Max couldn't convince him, that it wasn't his fault. Jeb was afraid, Gazzy had fallen into a bottomless black pit and he would have to heal by himself, after all, everyone has a way to deal with death.

The tall, sightless, red headed boy, Iggy, had been sucked into doomsday, along with a darkm long haired hispanic girl named Ella. Unfortunately, Ella is Max's half sister.

Dylan, Max's supposed soul mate, had disappeared a week after Angel's death and he had been sure that not trace to lead to him was found. Not that anyone was so desperate to go after him in the first place.

Nudge, the mocha colored skin and high spirited eleven year old, hadn't been the same since the Tragedy, as the remaining flock called it (if talked about at all). To add to Max's pain, Nudge had vanished in the middle of the night, leaving in a rather fang-ish way. She had left a letter, no as long as Fang's had been, but rather short. With a simple, 'Thanks for everything. I'm going to miss you.' Nudge was out the window. The letter was no help to Max's dismay, not a thing was found that might have lead them to her whereabouts.

Now, Max was broken. Tiny pieces of her heart were with each member of the Flock and when they were gone, They took what they had of Max's hear with them. Max was left, alone, if you didn't count the depressed Gazzy. But that hardly counted as he was always finding an excuse to disappear to where nine year old mourning boys disappear to.

It was in this state the flyboys had found her. They had took her back to the school, where she said neither protest nor put up a fight.

For, if everyone she lived for was gone, or lost, what was there to live for?

They experimented on her countless times, one after another. She doing what she was told without a sarcastic remark.

Jeb was getting depressed as the days go on, Max responded to nothing. She was terrible looking, with Lifeless eyes, her body as skinny as a popsicle stick and Jeb almost freed her when they had to start feed her threw tubes. Her hair, dirt and greasy, even seemed to limply lay flat. Sometimes, you could hear her thrashing in her sleep and moaning the Flock's names.

Maximum Ride was shattered, something that didn't seem possible, until now. Every now and then, Jeb would regret ever bringing Max into this when he saw her in pain, though he always managed to put it off, convincing himself that it was her destiny. Now, Now he regrets it. Every last bit and for the rest of his life, he'll have to live with it.

When he brought her into this, he didn't expect her to bond so closely with the others, he didn't expect her to break, but every being has weaknesses, even genetically enhanced beings, and Jeb was ashamed to say, that what happened to the great invincible Maximum Ride was, he admits, all his fault and that was enough to trouble Jeb for the rest of his miserable life.

Ok, so this sucks. Really badly. But I needed to get this out of my head. Don't worry! Harry Potter-ness is coming real soon. If I decide to continue this crap-a-tastic story. Anyway, if you don't bother reading A/N you'll never know that tis was I, who stole all the Pickles from planet skittle! MWUHAHAH! I'm evil. I love Pickles. Ok, soo funny story. I was sleeping and when I laid down, I hit my head on something hard in my pillow case and guess what it was? A spoon. I'm a retard. sigh R&R!


	2. AvianAmerican Gurl I

**Me: I'm Back!**

**Nix: Oh Fudge not again.**

**Me: Shut it!**

**Nix: Your Mama shut it!**

**Me: Before I go all ninja like on Nix-**

**Nix: -snorts- As if!**

**Me: As I was saying -glares at Nix- I want to dedicate this chapter to Animala Swan!**

**Nix: That is AMAZING!**

**Me: What?**

**Nix: THAT SOMEONE ACTUALLY LIKES YOUR PIECE OF CRAP!**

**Me: You freaking, Hobo! Prepare to die!**

**Nix: Like you would kill you own character! Especially your favorite!**

**Me: You? My Favorite? -Chuckles- That is so messed up!**

**Nix: Yes, Yes it is.**

**Me: Tea and biscuits?**

**Nix: Biscuits and Tea!**

**Me: Tea and Biscuits!**

**Nix: Biscuits and Tea!**

**Me: -glare-**

**Nix: -glare-**

**Shade: Hey! Hey! No need to fight! Sheesh...umm, before I decide to get the heck out of here, I'm going to save you from their big dramatic cat fight scene (again), and say, Welcome to chapter 2 of -dramatic voice- The Real Tri-Wizard Tournament!**

**Me: -to Nix- Get him?**

**Nix: Get him!**

**Shade: Now, Now...girls...put the pitch forks down..were all buds right? -laughs nervously- Right? -to himself- I knew butting in was risky...-runs off-**

**Me: Nice!**

**Nix: Grr!**

**Me: You did not just growl at me!**

**Nix: Oh yes I did!**

**Me: GRRR!**

**Shade: -whispers- I tried to help...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride! Yay! CARNIVAL TIME!**

_Chapter 2_

Charles Howard Waltz was extremely nervous. If he messed this up, he would be taken out of this world for good.

He shivered. It was definitely not the time to think like that. He walked cautiously down the hobble stone streets and tried his best to blend in, though Charles failed miserably, seeing as he was in muggle clothes.

He was looking for a girl. A girl with long blond hair, startlingly bright green eyes that looked dazed and a tall, skinny body. A girl named Luna Lovegood.

Luna Lovegood was an eccentric girl, who at first glance, people thought was slightly unnerving. Charles didn't blame anyone for thinking that, heck, the girl talked about non-existent creatures! What the heck were Nargles anyway?

Charles didn't know, nor did he care. He had a mission to accomplish and if he didn't, well, there would be hell to let loose.

The director was a scary woman. She knew everything he didn't tell her and that it self is enough to make anyone have nightmares.

This woman could make grown men cry. There was scary, downright scary and then there was scarier than hell. This woman was all three mixed with evil and a sweet, fake voice that would make lions back down. Charles had no doubts this woman could take over the world one day.

She could tell when he was lying, know what he didn't say, knew every detail about his life and he had no secrets with her, in fact nobody had secrets with the director. Nobody.

That was just too damn scary to think about.

Charles snapped out of his thoughts and sighed. He needed to sit down.

Charles ended up at an ice cream parlor and for the heck of it, bought some for himself.

As he ate his Chocolate pistachio ice cream he thought about the whole damn mess he got sucked into.

X FLASHBACK X

"Charles Howard Waltz." The Director Looked at him and he nodded, afraid to say anything that might get him fired or worse, killed, knowing the armed guards behind him.

"I have a job for you. An very important job. You think you can handle it?" She held direct eye contact with him, daring him to deny.

"Yes, ma'am" Charles replied.

"Yes, Ma'am what?" She barked at him.

"Yes, Ma'am I think I can handle it," and so nothing happened he added an extra, "Ma'am" at the end.

It seemed to work and the Directed smiled a dazzling smile at him, though her eyes were filled hungrily with revenge.

"I like you. It would be such a shame if you messed up, you see, this job is very important and if you can't accomplish it, I'll make sure you won't be able to see your precious family again ." she laughed a cold, chilling laugh as if they were not discussing his fate.

Charles throat tightened at the mention of his family. His wife meant a lot to him and She and Charles had gone through tough situations. His wife Jasmine was his best friend and Charles loved her more than anything and he was sure he wouldn't be able to function properly if something happened to his wife and then there was his beautiful daughter, Sharlotte.

"I need you to get someone for me. A rather young friend." by the slight curl of her lips, Charles knew she wasn't planning play dates anytime soon for her 'young friend.' "I need you to take a trip to London. No Questions asked."

She then proceeded to give him a detailed description of the girl he was to bring back. He listened intently to every word she said and when she was done, he stood up and went to get started on the special mission immediately.

X FLASHBACK X

Charles was brought back to reality when he felt someone tap him lightly on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around.

Behind him was a girl with long blond hair, dazed green eyes and a tall, skinny body.

This girl fit the Directors description perfectly and Charles smiled victoriously.

Now all he had to do was lead the girl to the meeting spot and he could go back to his wife.

While he had wandered back into his thoughts, the girl, Luna was talking about Nargels.

"...Their really quite eccentric." She was saying and Charles nodded like he understood every word she was saying.

In reality, he was thinking on how to get Luna to go with him to the meeting spot, but as it soon turns out, he didn't have too, as Luna started pulling him between the wand shop and the pet shop, the place on which he had agreed to meet with the girl.

When Charles had asked for someone to meet him there, so they could help bring the girl, he hadn't expected the Director herself.

There she was in all her red-headed glory, standing there with a slight smirk on her face, as if thinking of a inside joke.

Grabbing Luna's right wrist, tightly, Charles hauled her toward the Director, staying a few feet away, as not to get in her personal space.

Luna smiled as she saw the Director and said, in a rather dreamy voice, "Are you the one the Nargels told me about? I thought I ate too much pudding when they said I was going on an adventure for a year..." She trailed off and Charles was slightly shocked, when he saw a flicker of surprise cross the Directors face.

Recovering rather quickly, the Director smiled warmly, (Imagine, Charles thought, she was incapable of smiling so warmly)

Without warning, the Director snatched Luna's hand, pulled out a smooth, slender stick and pointed it at Charles, muttering the word, "oblivate." before walking away, leaving Charles with no memory of how to get home.

Poor Charles.

**Me: Meh, this chapter sucked. But not to worry! The plot is coming soon! Real soon!**

**Nix: You're a hamburger bun**

**Me: Your mama's a hamburger bun**

**Nix: You dare insult my mama? YOU DARE INSULT MY MIGHTY MAMA?**

**Me: -squeaks- I think I might have crossed the line.**

**Nix: You didn't just cross it, you double crossed it!**

**Me: ...?**

**Nix: Never ming...-sigh-**

**Me: Hey! Look it's 1:10 am!**

**Nix: -jumps on My back- Their coming! Their coming! Hightail it home! HIGHTAIL IT HOME!**

**Me: -creped out- Ummm, Why?**

**Nix: Shhh! Do you hear that?**

**Mysterious thing: I NEED CHOCOLATE MILK!**

**Nix: HIGHTAIL IT! HIGHTAIL IT! Dammit, HIGHTAIL IT!**

**Mysterious thing: I'm coming for you Nix, I'm coming for you very soon...**

**Nix: LET'S GO! GO! GO!**

**Me: For Once I agree! Grab the platypus!**

**Nix: OK! JUST HIGHTAIL IT HOME!**

**Me: -runs off with Nix-**

**Shade: Ok, you can quit it Cooper, nice costume by the way.**

**Mysterious thing: CHOCOLATE MILK!**

**Shade: Cooper?**

**Mysterious thing: CHOCOLATE MILK!**

**Shade: Oh shit! Hey, NIX WAIT UP! -Steals donut & chases after Nix-**

**Cooper: Oh my gosh! Dude, did you see Shade's face? Sweet!**

**Mysterious thing: CHOCOLATE MILK!**

**Cooper: Oh, yeah, sorry dude -tosses Chocolate milk- drink up!**

**Mysterious thing: R&R!**


	3. Sunny I

1Me: Here's another chapter! Hopefully its better than the last one.

Nix: Heck, anything's better than your stories!

Me: Shut up or No paper for a week.

Nix: NO. PAPER. FOR. A. WEEK?

Me: Unless you shut up.

Nix: ...

Me: I lied, You get no paper!

Nix: -glares- I WILL MURDER YOU WITH A PILLOW!

Me: My Mom already tried that and failed...

Nix: You suck like a vacuum.

Me: That's ok, I hate you too.

Nix: Jerk.

Me: Bloody git.

Nix: Bloody Hobo.

Me: Bloody old sot

Nix: Bloody Hob Knocker

Me: You didn't!

Nix: I did!

Me: Did not!

Nix: Did too!

Me: Did Not!

Justin Beiber: Hey ladies!

Nix: Oh my Gosh, IT'S JUSTIN BEAVER!

Justin Beaver: Oh My Bieber, ITS THAT CRAZY OLD BITCH AGAIN!

Nix: That's me! -smiles evilly- Let's go Beaver, It's time to fight the Moose Raccon!

Justin Beaver: I don't want to fight a moose Raccoon...-sobs-

Nix: -Locks Justin Beaver in room with the Moose Raccoon.-

*5 minutes later*

Justin Beaver: MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! IT'S GONE! -wailing- AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU CRAZY BITCH!

Me: I believe it's The Fucking Queen Bitch.

Justin Beaver: Oh...-kneels down on knee & pulls out ring- Will you marry me?

Me: FUCK NO! I'll take that though...-snatches ring- Thanks! -runs off like a maniac

Justin Beaver: Why do those Crazy Bitches hate me?

Shade: They hate everyone, dude.

Justin Beaver: -pulls out another ring, kneels down- Will you marry me?

Shade: FUCK NO! What the fuck is wrong with you?

Ash: ...Akward...-cough- Anyway! Chapter Three is finally here! Enjoy! Hey, where did Nix go?

Nix: -cackles- You'll find out pretty soon.

Ash: Oh Shit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride.

Luna Lovegood is always happy, but today she was practically oozing happiness. Anyone near her would instantly be cheered up by Luna, because Luna Lovegood was a girl with a happy personality. She never got ticked off at anything or anyone.

She was a bit peculiar, Luna was, but that was what made her, her. Because if Luna wasn't a happy person, who would cheer everybody up when they needed it? Exactly. Nobody would.

Some people kept their distance, believing her to be a bit..wacky, others were down right mean and teased her, but Luna payed no mind to them and just so many were near her because no matter the mood, Luna always had away of cracking a smile out of anyone.

Today was no different.

Luna wore her favorite radish earrings, a bright yellow sun dress and some white slippers.

The Nargels had told her someone was coming to take her on an adventure and no one would worry because someone was going to pretend to be her for a while. No worries.

Luna left a note for her hard-working father, as Luna always thought of him, and left, outside to take a walk.

She stopped by the garden first, chatted a bit with the gnomes (they absolutely adored her, because she let them be) and then decided to go to Diagon Alley.

She was low on pudding and she was going to need more soon. She walked back home, where her father sat typing up an article for a magazine called, 'The Quibbler' Her Father was the chef and so he had to keep date on things.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley today, Father? I need to pick up some stuff for Hogwarts and I need more pudding."

Her Father smiled at her, a big, bright smile, and nodded.

"Of course, My Luna, we shall leave now, I don't want to keep my readers waiting too long!" With that said, they both walked out into the yard and Luna grabbed her Father's arm as he apparated to Diagon Alley.

When they arrived, Luna's father took off toward Gringotts and Luna headed toward Ollvander's wands.

"Ah, Miss Lovegood, what brings you here?" Ollivander asked, not even glancing in her direction,

"I'm going on an adventure, the Nargels told me. I'd thought shall say hello!" Luna replied rather cheerfully.

Ollivander smiled, the girl always seemed to light up anywhere she was, if only people would get to know her better.

Luna patted Ollvander's shoulder as if she knew what he was thinking, though Ollivander wouldn't be shocked if she could hear what he was thinking.

"I have to go, Dear Ollivander, I'll see you soon!" she left, leaving Ollivander to get back to organizing his wands.

Luna skipped happily toward the ice cream parlor, where she would retriever her pudding and the Nargels told her she would start her journey after.

Luna was humming, while she waited in line and she was left to decide if she wanted vanilla sherbet lemon pudding or chocolate fudge raspberry. In the end she got both and that's when she came across a guy, eating some ice cream at a table all alone.

She decided to join him, so she went over there and tapped his shoulder lightly, making him jump a little before he realized it was only her.

She sat at his table and wasted no time in telling him all about the Nargels.

Ending with, "...Their quite Eccentric." and the guy nodded.

She was about to tell the guy more about the snorkel horn her dad had found a couple days ago, when she heard small ringing inside her head and she listened intently to every ring inside her head.

The Nargels were speaking to her and she knew the guy was the one who would lead her into her adventure.

The Nargels told Luna where to go and suddenly she was up and pulling the guy in the alley between Ollivander's wands and the pet shop.

There was a tall, pale women that looked to be about in her mid-thirties and to Luna, her blazing red hair looked like a shining sunset. She had stormy grey eyes.

The guy she had dragged hair had now grabbed on to her right wrist, in a stone grip, and was pulling her toward the lady, standing a few feet back.

"Are you the ones the Nargels told me about? I thought I ate too much pudding when they said I was going on an adventure for a year..."

Luna had remembered eating lots of pudding that night and was sure the Nargels were playing a joke as they do every once in a while. It was true though and Luna was fond of the memory.

The Lady looked at Luna and smiled warmly, before grasping Luna's hand herself and pointing her wand at the guy before saying the memory spell.

The guy's eyes went cloudy and dazed, much like Luna's were all the time.

The lady pulled her along, until they reached a small meadow, where a small SUV was waiting for them. Luna was lost in dream land and when they stuck her with a needle, she felt nothing.

Then, she was falling into oblivion

Me: Ok, So last Chapter sucked so I wrote this one.

Nix: You mean all the chapters suck.

Me: You suck.

Nix: Whatever.

Me: Why are you here anyway? I mean, its my A/N and story, so why the Hell are you?

Nix: You know I ask myself that.

Me: I Hate you

Nix: I love you too!

Me & Nix: R&R!


	4. FlyForever I

**Nix: ME! GET YOUR SELFISH LITTLE ASS IN HERE!**

**Me: -gulps- Hi Nix...is there a reason you called me in here?**

**Nix: -Nudges dead Clown- Why the hell is there a dead Clown in my room?**

**Me: ...**

**Nix: -glares-**

**Me: Because I was curious to see if you could kill a person with a spoon and this clown just happened to be, um, next to me... -whistles innocently-**

**Nix: Didn't you read the list I left on you door before I left to follow the rainbow?**

**Me: what list?**

**Nix: -points to Giant list on Me's door- That one.**

**Me: -reads list- 0_o**

**Nix: Rule Number 48 says, and I read, 'No killing clowns with spoons. Period'**

**Me: But...B-but! You can't tell me what to do! -starts sobbing-**

**Cop: -appears out of nowhere- godammit you! Didn't you just spend a night for killing a flying monkey with lamps?**

**Nix: YOU WHAT?**

**Me: -mumbles- The flying monkey attacked me first! I just so happened to have a lamp with me! Besides, he almost stole my homework!**

**Nix: Fuck you...-shakes head-**

**Cop: -handcuffs Me- You're going to the slammer.**

**Me: NOT THE SLAMMER! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! I'm innocent!**

**Cop: Innocent people kill clowns with spoons now days? -drags Me to cruiser- Anything to say?**

**Me: Yes, Um...I would like to _Tessie_ for saying that I'm so damn hilarious! Virtual Popcorn Bubble to you! Second, I would like to give standing applause to _Avian-American Gurl_ for reviewing twice! TWICE! I LOVE YOU! Have a sign! -holds hands out to cop- Take me away Po-Po!**

**Cop: About damn time...-Shuts Me in the back of cop cruiser- Let's go visit the magical world of -deep, creepy voice- Unicorns. -laughs manically & drives away-**

**Shade: You sure she's going to survive in the slammer?**

**Nix: It's 'Me' were talking about...**

**Shade: Your right, she won't stand a chance. -pulls out penny- I got a penny**

**Nix: I got a dollar. Think it's enough?**

**Shade: ...!**

**Nix: Your right. -puts dollar back in pocket- She'll be out by tonight.**

**Shade: What do we do now?**

**Nix: LET'S GO ROBB A BANK!**

**Shade: HELL YEAH!**

**Shade & Nix: -Run to nearest bank-**

**Cooper: DAMN YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer Dude: I don't own Maximum Ride by James Patterson or Harry Potter by J.K Rowling.**

**Me: DAMN RIGHT! I DO! -cackles madly-**

**Shade: Ok...Moving on!**

**Chapter 4**

** _Dylan_**

Far away in a school called Durmstring, a blonde hair, blue eyed boy* by the name of Dylan, was trying to look like he was listening to the headmaster's speech after dinner.

In reality, Dylan was thinking of a girl. A girl who had no idea where he was. A girl he was made for. A girl who has blonde, wavy hair, a tall figure and chocolate colored brown eyes that made any boy transfixed when you gaze into them. A girl he was cloned for. A girl named Maximum Ride.

Max wasn't like any other girl Dylan had met. Of course, Dylan hadn't met a lot of girls, because he was really, only eight months old. Dylan might've been eight months old, but he was cloned from a dead, Fourteen year old boy.

So, Dylan was in a fourteen year old body with a desired love for a girl who hates him. Well, if you could call it hate. One day, Max was ignoring him and the next, She was kissing him on a fancy balcony in Paris. Dylan didn't know what to say about Max's feelings toward him.

Well, Dylan thought, She probably hates him for abandoning her in tough times, but sometimes, a boy needs a break for trying to survive.

The typical day in a mutant boy's life.

While Dylan sat in a daze, convincing himself he had a good reason for wanting to be a mutant boy in a wizard school.

After all, it's not every day you get to go to a wizard school, especially if you're a bird boy.

Dylan was snapped back into the present when he felt a small, jab to his knee. He glanced around and noticed Timothy, a boy in Dylan's dorm, trying to catch his attention.

A quick glance to Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstring, showed him eyeing Dylan, his eyes narrowed.

Dylan straightened up his back, (As much as you could with wings) and caught Karkkaroff's eye, thus starting a glaring war.

Karkaroff was a tough opponent, he would've won, if not for Dylan, who was a mutant and was ten times stronger (not to mention, ten times smarter than the idiot headmaster) and a lot more intimidating.

Karkaroff broke eye contact and continued with his speech and Dylan getting back into focus, actually listened.

"It appears there's a special...event going on at Hogwarts," A few boys smirked at the ridicules name. "A magic school for boys and girls. The event is rather dangerous and hasn't happened in a thousand years. The event is called The Tri-Wizard Tournament, very risky tasks are performed, I assure you, no deaths have occurred in the Tri-Wizard Tournament since 1792." The once-excited boys wiped the small grins forming on their face when they heard death was not impossible.

"However, we will be joined by another school and all three schools will have one champion to represent." whispers broke out and were instantly silenced when Karkaroff spoke once more.

"The champion chosen will have three tasks, each testing the champion's Intelligence, ability and courage. The winner will receive a thousand galleons in prize money."

Karkaroff paused for a moment, Dylan supposed for a dramatic warning, and some boys leaned forward in anxiety.

"I have picked certain students to come with me to Hogwarts. Those who are not chosen will stay here and study. The staff will make sure of that. All that are traveling to Hogwarts are leaving tonight. Be on the bridge nine o'clock sharp. Your bags are on the ship. There's a list in all of you common rooms, the list will tell you who was fortunate enough to be selected to journey to Hogwarts."

Karkaroff left the room, glaring at anyone who made eye contact. As soon as the tall, heavy doors shut with a loud bang, the tension in the room left and the boys relaxed.

Dylan stood up with a sigh and followed Victor Krum, as he headed toward the dorm in which he slept in.

When Dylan arrived, he was not the least bit surprised to find a number of boys quietly talking to their friends as they huddled around, what Dylan suspected to be the list.

Dylan had entered ahead of Victor Krum, and he was able to slip by everyone and snag a spot on the couch, while the boys sent glances toward Victor Krum.

As Dylan sat, he thought some more about Max.

She was beautiful and Dylan was sure he didn't deserve her. She was fourteen, had spent a life as a warrior and a mother figure to the rest of her Flock. Dylan was pretty sure that she still didn't think of him as part of her Flock and Dylan was positive that he was not getting anywhere closer to being accepted by the Flock.

Everyone has their reasons, he thought tiredly.

Dylan was use to being attacked at moment's notice, so when someone tapped his shoulder, he automatically was up and knocking the unknown thing down to the ground and sitting on top of the thing, hands in position to snap a neck.

What no one knew about Dylan, except maybe Angel, was that when he got into a fight, everything seemed to blur and his brain would no longer be in control. He would end up killing a lot when his mutant instincts took over and he was disgusted with himself when he found he didn't regret any deaths he caused.

It took four older boys to pull him off and Dylan was lucky they were there, because when he looked at the figure on the ground, Dylan recognized Timothy and he realized he almost killed someone who wasn't a mutant.

It was dead silent. The boys were staring at Dylan and Dylan saw fear flicker through some of their eyes.

He let no emotions show on his face, rather turn his attention back to Timothy, who was now sitting up, gently messaging his forehead.

He loosened himself from the boys who held his hands in a stone grip and helped Timothy stand.

"I came over to tell you that you were on the list and I get ambushed by you. Is this going to repeat, again?"

Timothy was referring to when he had startled Dylan out of his thoughts at Durmstring's Alley and the same exact thing had happened. That was how they had met. It was little over a month ago.

"I'm sorry, I...You just startled me."

"You said that last time."

"Yes and I also said don't startle me like that.'

"That is a lame excuse."

Dylan bit back his comment.

'Your Mama's a lame excuse.' wouldn't go over well with Timothy.

Timothy's words finally seemed to register in Dylan's brain.

'I came over to tell you that you were on the list.'

There were four things running through his mind.

He was going to a place that Max and her Flock were near the last time he was with them.

He might end up in a deadly tournament.

He could die.

Shit.

**_Slammer_**

**Me: Haha! You can't follow your own rules!**

**Nix: Shut up.**

**Shade: So, what's the game plan?**

**Me: For what?**

**Shade: Getting out of here.**

**Nix: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Shade: Fuck.**

**_Wherever Cooper is _**

**Cooper: R&R?**


	5. Animala Swan II

**Me: I'm Back! Sorry...I had Writers Doom!**

**Nix: Yep...**

**Me: Yeah...Ok, I have am working on the other chapter...soo...yeah...OI! And it's like during this chapter in another point of view!**

**Nix: Soo..Look forward to it!**

**Ash: We dis to the claim...meaning, we own neither HP or MR...**

The shrieks were high pitched, the sobs heard day to night and the begging was endless. The curly blonde wished it would stop. She wanted quiet. She wanted out. She wanted Max, but it was useless to hope. For all she knew, Max thought she was dead.

She was shivering and only with effort was she able to stop. The seven year old girl was exhausted, the garbled screams of mercy swirling through her mind kept her awake, to strong to block in her weak state.

She pulled her knees close to her and gathered as much warmth as possible from the thin clothing they had allowed. It was as cold as Antarctica in the small room and the girl spoke from experience.

She closed her eyes, praying for it to just end, only opening them when she heard the door click.

Light.

Light flooded the room and the young girl basked in it fondly. She was kept in a room of darkness and had developed sight in the dark, as she was in there for several days.

Her stomach growled, ending her somewhat happiness the light had brought onto her. They had starved her and she hoped the figure was at least kind enough to bring her some food. Moldy or not wasn't going to hold her back from attacking it like a wolf.

To her disappointment, the figure didn't hold a tray of food for the bird girl.

A tear slipped out of the girl's eye suddenly and dripped onto the floor. Her eyes widened and she brought her hands up to wipe it away, before the figure noticed.

Her blue eyes filled with fear and threatened to spill more tears when she realized she wasn't fast enough.

_SMACK!_ The sound echoed around the room and she resisted the urge to touch the strike, that was given across the face.

"Brat. Their all brats." The guy muttered to himself, before addressing the girl. "Brat. Get up! C'mon! We don't have all day." He kicked her in the ribs and she winced, but stood up anyway.

"That wasn't so hard. Let's go you brat." He took hold of her arm and jerked her out the door.

They followed a curvy, white hallway that was brightly lit and once again, the girl absorbed the light, glad to be out of the dark.

The guy led her into a room, smaller than the room from which she been retrieved. The room was the complete opposite of her room.

The walls were splattered with color, much unlike them and a chair sat in the center of the room.

The escort pushed her into the chair and only then did Angel recognize what chair it was.

An electric chair that was used to kill off un-needed mutants.

She started shaking and her skin turned pale white. Even with the extra strength previous experiments had given her, she was sure she wouldn't be able to stop her escort.

She felt the fat tears rolling down her face, blurring her vison as she begged to be kept alive.

When she wished it would end, she didn't mean like this. This was cruel and heartless. This was murder.

"No! Please..No.."

He ignored her, strapping her feet in, then moving onto her tiny hands.

He was just finishing with her left hand, when they heard voices in the hallway, followed by several loud bangs. Her escort glanced toward the door, momentarily distracted and Angel risked it.

Leaning forward, she bit down hard onto his hand and he howled in pain. She snatched up the key that fell from his hand and unlatched her left hand.

Her tears slowed a bit, clearing her sight.

She worked quickly, freeing her feet in a matter of seconds.

Summoning some remaining strength, she made a dash for the door. Not walking for several days and only staying in a ball on the floor, took it's tole and she stumbled, before falling a few feet from the ground.

The ground knocked Angel's breath out and the escort seemed to chose then to attack. He lunged.

Angel wouldn't make it and He knew it, so she braced herself and shut her eyes, ready for the impact.

It never came.

Angel was curled up into a ball on the floor for several minutes, before realizing it wasn't coming.

She opened her eyes and would've recoiled in shock if she had the energy, instead she gasped.

Because her escort was frozen mid-air.

She couldn't help it. She screamed.

That's when she finally observed a female figure pointing a slender stick at her.

That's when jet of light shot toward her.

That's when she went limp and embraced the darkness, that seemed more comforting then the events happening.

**Nix: Me is un-available right now as she is at the hospital.**

**Ash: Thank goodness! She's out of our hair for now.**

**Me image: That's what you think...hahah...**

**Ash: I'm going to grab a knife...-walks out-**

**Nix: I'm going to go..erm...-walks off-**

**Me image: Was it something I said? Come on guys! I didn't mean it! -chases after others-**

**Dusk: Read and Review! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! Thanks thenomnomkitty too!**

**Cooper: I almost forgot! Um Me gave me a list to tell y'all that the 8th reviewer gets a flipping a preview of next chappie! ANNABETH LUXA POTTER HAS CHANGED HER USERNAME TO INDIAN KITTY! Ok...had to get that out..Bye!**

**Dusk: DON'T FORGET THE OTHER THING!**

**Cooper: What?..oi! Right! We are writing a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover, so go check it out! R&R! Y'all don't forget to come back, ya hear?**


	6. Tessie I

**Me: I'm Back! Sorry...I had Writers Doom!**

**Nix: Yep...**

**Me: Yeah...Ok, I have am working on the other chapter...soo...yeah...OI! And it's like during this chapter in another point of view!**

**Nix: Soo..Look forward to it!**

**Ash: We dis to the claim...meaning, we own neither HP or MR...**

The shrieks were high pitched, the sobs heard day to night and the begging was endless. The curly blonde wished it would stop. She wanted quiet. She wanted out. She wanted Max, but it was useless to hope. For all she knew, Max thought she was dead.

She was shivering and only with effort was she able to stop. The seven year old girl was exhausted, the garbled screams of mercy swirling through her mind kept her awake, to strong to block in her weak state.

She pulled her knees close to her and gathered as much warmth as possible from the thin clothing they had allowed. It was as cold as Antarctica in the small room and the girl spoke from experience.

She closed her eyes, praying for it to just end, only opening them when she heard the door click.

Light.

Light flooded the room and the young girl basked in it fondly. She was kept in a room of darkness and had developed sight in the dark, as she was in there for several days.

Her stomach growled, ending her somewhat happiness the light had brought onto her. They had starved her and she hoped the figure was at least kind enough to bring her some food. Moldy or not wasn't going to hold her back from attacking it like a wolf.

To her disappointment, the figure didn't hold a tray of food for the bird girl.

A tear slipped out of the girl's eye suddenly and dripped onto the floor. Her eyes widened and she brought her hands up to wipe it away, before the figure noticed.

Her blue eyes filled with fear and threatened to spill more tears when she realized she wasn't fast enough.

_SMACK!_ The sound echoed around the room and she resisted the urge to touch the strike, that was given across the face.

"Brat. Their all brats." The guy muttered to himself, before addressing the girl. "Brat. Get up! C'mon! We don't have all day." He kicked her in the ribs and she winced, but stood up anyway.

"That wasn't so hard. Let's go you brat." He took hold of her arm and jerked her out the door.

They followed a curvy, white hallway that was brightly lit and once again, the girl absorbed the light, glad to be out of the dark.

The guy led her into a room, smaller than the room from which she been retrieved. The room was the complete opposite of her room.

The walls were splattered with color, much unlike them and a chair sat in the center of the room.

The escort pushed her into the chair and only then did Angel recognize what chair it was.

An electric chair that was used to kill off un-needed mutants.

She started shaking and her skin turned pale white. Even with the extra strength previous experiments had given her, she was sure she wouldn't be able to stop her escort.

She felt the fat tears rolling down her face, blurring her vison as she begged to be kept alive.

When she wished it would end, she didn't mean like this. This was cruel and heartless. This was murder.

"No! Please..No.."

He ignored her, strapping her feet in, then moving onto her tiny hands.

He was just finishing with her left hand, when they heard voices in the hallway, followed by several loud bangs. Her escort glanced toward the door, momentarily distracted and Angel risked it.

Leaning forward, she bit down hard onto his hand and he howled in pain. She snatched up the key that fell from his hand and unlatched her left hand.

Her tears slowed a bit, clearing her sight.

She worked quickly, freeing her feet in a matter of seconds.

Summoning some remaining strength, she made a dash for the door. Not walking for several days and only staying in a ball on the floor, took it's tole and she stumbled, before falling a few feet from the ground.

The ground knocked Angel's breath out and the escort seemed to chose then to attack. He lunged.

Angel wouldn't make it and He knew it, so she braced herself and shut her eyes, ready for the impact.

It never came.

Angel was curled up into a ball on the floor for several minutes, before realizing it wasn't coming.

She opened her eyes and would've recoiled in shock if she had the energy, instead she gasped.

Because her escort was frozen mid-air.

She couldn't help it. She screamed.

That's when she finally observed a female figure pointing a slender stick at her.

That's when jet of light shot toward her.

That's when she went limp and embraced the darkness, that seemed more comforting then the events happening.

**Nix: Me is un-available right now as she is at the hospital.**

**Ash: Thank goodness! She's out of our hair for now.**

**Me image: That's what you think...hahah...**

**Ash: I'm going to grab a knife...-walks out-**

**Nix: I'm going to go..erm...-walks off-**

**Me image: Was it something I said? Come on guys! I didn't mean it! -chases after others-**

**Dusk: Read and Review! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! Thanks thenomnomkitty too!**

**Cooper: I almost forgot! Um Me gave me a list to tell y'all that the 8th reviewer gets a flipping a preview of next chappie! ANNABETH LUXA POTTER HAS CHANGED HER USERNAME TO INDIAN KITTY! Ok...had to get that out..Bye!**

**Dusk: DON'T FORGET THE OTHER THING!**

**Cooper: What?..oi! Right! We are writing a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover, so go check it out! R&R! Y'all don't forget to come back, ya hear?**


	7. Tessie II

**Me: -sniffle- I don't deserve my wonderful readers...**

**Shade: And yet, you still got them...**

**Nix: That is hard to believe...**

**Me: -smacks Nix- That was uncalled for!**

**Nix: What? It's true!**

**Me: -glare- JERK!**

**Shade: WE DISCLAIM MAXIMUM RIDE AND HARRY POTTER!**

**Me: And now, the much awaited chapter...This is for you Tessie!**

**Nix: You asked for Luna Lovegood , so here it is! OOC warning...**

**Chapter 7**

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut, focusing. She had exactly forty seconds before the freezing spell wore off of the guard. Clutching the young girl close to her, she whispered her destination.

With a small 'pop' they vanished, just as the guard hit the ground, where the young girl had been moments before. The blonde was sure the wrackspurts were telling her about the girl, who was held tightly.

The young one fit the description perfectly.

If Luna had been two minutes late, the girl could've been lost. She wasn't so sure about the wrackspurts anymore, they had led her to believe the lab she had been taken to was for the greater good. Luna refused to believe they were evil, just misled.

The sensation of being stuffed inside a turkey for thanksgiving suddenly subsided and Luna fell toward the ground.

With a horrible realization, Luna noticed the floor was tiles and her eyes widened. She had that feeling again, the one where you ate too much pudding and couldn't move afterwards.

She glanced up and for a moment, felt a sense of relief, until her surroundings became familiar.

She had ended back in the horrid place, where they murdered out of cold blood. She was back to the start. If she didn't find a way out, then her rescue attempt was for nothing.

Luna stumbled to her feet and moved toward the younger girl, who was still unconscious. For some odd reason, the blonde girl seemed familiar to Luna, as if they had met before. She was already feeling protective of the girl and she wasn't sure why.

She brushed the matter aside though, she ponder over it after they escaped this forbidden place.

Scooping the girl back into her arms, Luna proceeded to follow the hallway on her right. It was silent and her attempts to figure out what was off, quickly went down the drain.

Something was going to happen, something big and Luna was sure it wasn't going to be pleasant.

She continued to follow the hallway, occasionally turning at a cross road or stopping to take a breath.

It went on like this for a long hour. She was tense the entire time. She fingered her wand, remembering when the director had tried to disarm her.

**_Flash Back_**

_The director pointed her slender wand toward Luna and with a small flick of her wrist, muttered, "Accio Wand!" Her wand was encased in her boot and she could feel it slowly sliding out, the magic of the director demanding it too._

_Somehow, Luna's wand had been caught in her ratty, colorful sock and instead, the fake wand Fred and George Weasley had given her flew toward the waiting hand of the director._

_The director had foolishly believed that to be Luna's real wand and had left the small enclosed room with a smirk on her face. Luna had to thank the Weasley twins for making it transform only when it was trying to be put to use._

_Luna had figured out that she could use magic inside the building and from there she had planned her escape._

**_End Of Flash Back_**

Luna snapped out of her dazed memories, just in time to avoid the fist that was being thrown at her.

The fist belonged to a robot, one of the things that magic was useless against. Technology and magic weren't created to go together.

Her only chance was to find an exit.

Dodging another punch from the robot, she started down the hall. Slipping her wand out of her pocket, grasping it firmly. She cast a spell over the girl and with a backwards glance toward the gaining robots, she ran.

**Me: Yeah...it's short and a cliffhanger...but...you get over those!**

**Nix: Were already working on the next two chapters! Yay!**

**Shade: Now...It's Fan Mail time!**

**_Sunny_: I'm all for improving! Tell me how it was confusing..I'd love to help clear it up a bit more!**

**_Tessie_: I HEART YOU! XP! You are freaking faithful reader and I LooooVeeee you for your epicness! Hope the Luna chapter was ok! XP**

**_FlyForever_: You, my flipping ninja, ARE AMAZING! Aww...you made me cry pure tears of happiness! XD! Keep reading! Ninja Mustaches to you! [*_*]**

**_Animal Swan_: I will always be forever grateful to you! My very first reviewer! XP! Keep reading!**

**Me: That's all for now! (:**

**Shade: WAIT! WE FORGOT THE OTHER STUFF!**

**Nix: Yeah! Here it is!**

****Me: I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS! XP F.A.R Favorite, Alert and review!****

**THANKS TO THE NINJAS & MINIONS BELOW! I HEART YOU!**

**Max Artemis Potter, Moon Goddess, The-Dark-Love-Writer and the one and only, Animala Swan!**


	8. Tessie III

_**Me: I'm back! Tessie this is all for you! **_

_**Nix: -whispers- Unfortunately it's bad for you guys...**_

_**Shade: Anyway! Enjoy the chappie!**_

* * *

><p>The large muscled man tapped his foot impatiently, as the dirty blonde struggled with her school supplies. She used her chocolate colored eyes to glare at the man, only looking away when he flinched. The teen inwardly sighed, wishing, not for the first time, that she was a normal girl. Stumbling a bit, Maximum Ride followed after the guard, annoyed he was leaving her behind.<p>

She glanced around and a small bit of hope appeared inside of her. Though it went as quickly as it came, as the guard suddenly was behind her. She shook her head. No use thinking like that. She was too weak to carry out an escape and the School knew it.

It had started several weeks ago, when Max first had coughed up blood. Then it stopped and Max thought it was the last of it, until she drank a cup of water, finding herself vomiting up the blood. She had passed out after that, thankful the scientists ran tests while she was in a coma-like state. She had grown frail since then and her body was too weak to take out any Erasers. It was only two days afterwards that Max had found the problem. It was tattooed in thick black ink, right on her neck. It said 05- 25-97.

Which was only several months away. The director had needed to work fast to accomplish her mission, so she had sent Max off right away, sending her in the as soon as she was ready, which was fortunately the beginning of the school year. The director had told her not to attract attention to herself, though Max was sure the director hadn't need any say of it. She didn't voice her thoughts though, because she couldn't afford to lose another fight with Erasers. Max snapped out if her thoughts when she heard a loud, shrill whistle. She looked around, startled. Overhead, a green sing with huge white letters that spelled, 'The Hogwarts Express'.

Had she walked straight through the barriers without noticing?

She headed towards door, barely getting on when the train pulled away from the station. Filled with relief, Max slid open a compartment door, threw her luggage above on the shelve and plopped herself on to the narrow green couch.

She took put a magazine labeled, 'Quibbler' and purposefully flipped it upside down, doing a rather brilliant Luna impression. It was not minutes after, the door slid open and a gang of boys sat opposite of her. They laughed and joked around, never once sparing a look at the blonde.

Max sighed. This, she declared, was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Yay! Chappie! OK! Umm...sorry guys, but I'm going on HIATUS until MARCH, in order to write a novel.<strong>_

_**Nix: Thus, no chappies for awhile...); anyway! That does not mean you can't F.A.R! Favorite, Alert and Review!**_

_**Shade: We'll still check in and review/favorite/alert other stories, but will not update until MARCH. Soo sorry, but I need a break...I just, didn't want you to get an alert and only receive only an A/N so, we wrote this! Anyway...F.A,R! Even if it is only just to yell...(;**_


	9. Reviews I

_**Me: I'm back...With another chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Nix: -sigh- ANYWAY! Ok...We decided to give you another chapter before We Officialy are On Hiatus...enjoy!**_

_**A thought just occurred to me. Has anyone else ever read a fic with a boy kidnapping a fictional girl in an A/N?**_

_**I don't own HP/MR**_

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was a rather intriguing wizard. Not many things surprised him and despite the signs of the Dark Lord's rising, he always found a way to to escape arousing panic in Hogwarts. For he knew, that if any students or professors were to see him worried, something that was rarity, they would be unable to focus and that, Albus was working to avoid. His gaze wondered over to Minerva, as she watched over her table like a hawk. Light chatter could be heard in the hall and Albus glanced over toward the Ravenclaws. The bronze and blue table had laughter and several of the teens were debating over something. His eyes scanned the bunch, a barely visible frown appearing as he did a double take. Only once when he was sure he had not been imagining things. Luna Lovegood was sitting at the end, keeping to herself. That wasn't unusual. No, it was the way her eyes weren't glazed over and the dreamy smile she would wear had vanished. She had grown taller and that only made her seem all the more vulnerable. Tall and frail. A combination that would've been perfectly normal if not for the fact that she was paler than usual. As if, she had been switched with another person. Dumbledore shook his head, chuckling to himself a bit. The mere idea was preposterous. A witch getting switched with another person? Dumbledore happened to know that her house was under a thick barrier, making it almost impossible to break through without exhausting yourself.<p>

Albus Dumbledore let a look of a puzzlement flicker across his features, before he regained his composure and stood as the first years were settled. He would keep an eye on Luna.

The great hall silenced and Albus's eyes lit with a spark. When the whispers had stopped, he smiled and with a voice that held authority, yet kindness, he started his speech.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: ok...i know, it's short...But...I have a small writers block...<strong>_

_**Nix: Anyway...Um...Were Officially going Hiatus now...Sorry!**_

_**Me: -nods sadly- It's true! ..we'll be back in March!**_

_**Shade: -clears throat- Anyway...F.A.R!**_


End file.
